


One Dripping Candle

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: There's an empty space at the table. It should've been more of a celebration.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Identical Grins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	One Dripping Candle

Techno stares at the two slices of the cake they picked up from the bakery earlier. It’s wrong to not have a third. It’s wrong to not have Wilbur sitting next to him. When they were on the streets Wilbur always managed to snag something for them. It changed every year, but it was something. Wilbur bought the crown he always wears on their first birthday with Phil. Technically he had stolen it, but Phil found and had marched Wilbur to the vendor to apologize and pay for it. In return the next year he saved up and bought Wilbur his guitar. Techno remembers him teaching himself to play with their birth family and how much he had enjoyed it. There’s an orca plushie he saw in the market four months ago that sits on the bed, never seen by its owner. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Wilbur’s not here.

Phil walks over and places a slice in front of him. A single candle is on it, slowly dripping wax.  _ I want Wilbur back, _ he thinks and blows it out. Techno removes it and sets it down. He and Phil eat their cake in the quiet. There is no Wilbur laughing or telling stories. His birthday isn’t meant to be celebrated alone.

* * *

Wilbur stares at the sky. All he has is New Milo and Peter. Jim Jum bounces over the void, the sky gods yet to claim him. Sometimes he talks non-stop, narrating his every thought. Other times he stops talking for days. He’s not sure how much time has passed. Everything blurs together. Wilbur thinks it’s getting colder. He doesn’t have a coat and can’t create one. Maybe he’ll die up here. How would Phil and Techno react? He hasn’t seen them in such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been just a bit since my last post. This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but whatever. I fully mathed out a timeline that makes sense and have been spending days transcribing videos for reference. Did two and have four and a half more to go. I also figured out which of the three ways I'll take the next arc. I guess this series does have arcs now, the sky gods being one of them. Whoops. Anyway, here's a reminder to take care of yourself. Go hydrate or something.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
